


A Little Trust

by asphyxiajun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphyxiajun/pseuds/asphyxiajun
Summary: The best things in life require a little trust.





	A Little Trust

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to twitter for rateblocking my friend so i could get this idea going

Everything was dark.

More aptly, he couldn’t see anything around him.

It wasn’t the first time he’d been in this situation. Sehyoon shifted his arm experimentally, only to find he could only pull it just barely up before something stopped him completely. There was such limited range of motion that it made it impossible to get comfortable but then again he supposed that was rather the point, wasn’t it? He knew his shoulders would start getting sore soon, at the angle they were behind him and the back of the chair, but at least it would be easy to forget soon. His legs weren’t restrained apart from a few gentle loops around his ankles, so he was able to slouch a bit more in his seat to try to make the best of the position.

Since his sight was off-limits, he relied on his sense of hearing to get a sense of what was going to happen, tied up as he was. It was almost entirely silent apart from a few shuffles from a separate pair of feet across the room. They tracked around quietly for a minute or two as best as he could guess, strange noises from whatever items he was moving around catching his attention. So there would be more to this than he thought after all. They didn’t make much time for blindfolds usually and even though he wasn’t quite used to the feeling, he trusted the other. It left a growing tinge of nervousness in his small shifts in the chair he was attached to, but he was ready for whatever the other would throw at him. To a degree.

The first hand that landed on his bare knee startled him slightly, not having heard the other move so close to him, but then he felt a soothing peck against his leg and managed to relax.

Junhee’s voice sounded amused when he presumably sat back, dropping his hand from Sehyoon’s knee. “How’s it feel? Do I need to loosen it anywhere?”

“No.” The reply was instant despite the adjusting and testing he did afterwards just to make sure, opting to shake his head so he could seem more sure of himself this time. “No. It’s fine.”

“Good.”

There was a tiny scuff against the floor next to his seat. Metal, maybe? There was no telling what that could be. Sehyoon ran his tongue over his top lip in anticipation, Jun’s hand finding its way to his leg again, this time patting on his just as bare thigh.

“Remember to say ‘chicken’ if you want me to stop, okay? I need to hear you speak this time since I can’t see your eyes. Let me know how you feel,” Jun said, squeezing his hand for emphasis and letting it rub along his skin, voice soft. This time Sehyoon nodded without saying anything in return, attention zeroing in on the fingers trailing over his muscle with barely any pressure; they stayed there this time, a promise of more coming soon that had him licking his lip again and spreading his legs a little more, gaining a laugh from the other knelt before him. A puff of breath scattered goosebumps from the offending area and soon a pair of lips followed after, for now kissing almost innocently along as if they weren’t heading up his thigh little by little. Now both of Junhee’s hands flattened themselves on his legs, appreciating how smooth they were from their groupwide leg care regime and pulling back when Sehyoon gave them a flex. He didn’t stop his smirk at the mumbled “show-off” that he felt as much as he heard, but pretty soon that was wiped away when Jun apparently found a soft part of his inner thigh— an area he decided to sink those damn canines into without any warning, causing his hips to jerk and a small gasp to escape from his throat. His teeth let go of him without much fuss, but Junhee didn’t move on more towards the growing erection just a few inches in front of him: he stayed at that spot, swiping over the bite mark with the tip of his tongue before latching on with his mouth to suck a hickey there. Sehyoon did what he could to arch up and give him as much room as possible to work with, but as soon as he did the pressure was gone and his hips were being pushed back down. 

The voice was no longer level with his crotch now but more towards his stomach; the spit left on his leg turned chilly from the contact with the air of the room. “Stay. Just because I didn’t tie your hips down doesn’t mean you can move them.” Was this really the same Junhee? The same one who would writhe and beg and whine from a few compliments and well-placed touches? It was difficult to believe.

As difficult as it was, reality was there to prove his thoughts otherwise. A hand placed itself against his stomach to press down against it and keep him there, so close to where he would rather it be and what it should be doing, while the other shifted to stand, his knee coming to rest between Sehyoon’s on the chair. His mouth found more tender skin to graze over and mark, this time below the only piece of cloth he was wearing. It was soft and satin, tight enough around his neck to be unable to ignore against his Adam’s apple, but it didn’t hinder his breathing so he had no qualms about tilting his head back and to the side. Thankfully this time Junhee agreed with him baring for more, rewarding him with another sharp bite that he regretfully couldn’t further develop. The neck was too exposed, too hard to hide any marks from easily that they could forget about and accidentally reveal. Even in the moment they couldn’t be entirely reckless so this would have to do for now... but other areas were more than ready for the taking, like the mark he’d left on his inner thigh that he was brushing over with a thumb. Sehyoon released a slightly unsteady breath at the touch, keeping his head tilted back despite how vulnerable it made him feel. It was okay. He was allowed to be vulnerable around Junhee no matter what his fight or flight instincts were trying to tell him. He relaxed then, slowly, calming down so he could hyperfocus and try to figure out what he had planned next.

What came next was a series of fragile kisses (Junhee really liked using his mouth) up his neck to the cut of his jaw— and then to both of his cheeks, of all things, the touch tender enough to have them lighting up in red. It felt absurdly soft compared to everything else happening, and though he couldn’t see the other’s expression, he could tell he was being stared at. Observed. He wasn’t that self-conscious about his appearance especially after having been close to Byeongkwan for so long, but being unable to do anything but practically bathe in the feeling of being watched had Sehyoon squirming a little in his seat, swallowing. Waiting, mostly. There was a brief pause before Junhee left him hanging cold again, the air quickly filling the spot he’d left to have him shivering and craving for his presence to return. The scraping noise of something small creating friction with some kind of other surface caught his attention, Junhee’s puff of breath following afterwards quickly. Before he could question it or place it, he was back to kneeling with one leg on the seat of his chair, his jaw being nudged upwards insistently. Sehyoon was met again with Jun’s lips, this time placed against his own, the kisses just as soft as before. It was almost easy to forget the fact he was entirely nude and trussed up to a chair with how oddly sweet they were; there wasn’t even any tongue or teeth involved. Jun worked away at him like that for a while, leading and guiding since he was the only one with any semblance of control right now. It was making him melt into his touch, distracted by how nice the warmth was.

That was the goal, as he soon found out. Out of nowhere there was a searing hot pain against his leg from a goopy substance landing on his skin, his breath catching in a louder gasp than he meant— this was definitely part of the plan, since finally teeth clamped down around his lower lip and rolled it between them, the substance cooling quickly. Once the initial pain faded it wasn’t so bad. The sting remained but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle, and the second few drops made him bite back the low groans as best he could.

Junhee chuckled at the attempt, hand gliding over his shoulder to pull at one of the lines of rope, reminding him that it was beginning to get sore from being immobile. Hnnh. “How is it? Talk to me.”

“I..” This time the drops of wax, he now realized, were focused over his opposite thigh and he struggled to remember to breathe properly. “It’s. Good. Nngh.. keep going..” That was all of the encouragement that the other needed. Every time one of the awful (incredible) points of heat found and marked a little tiny river before hardening, his muscles tensed, his flight instinct spiking to warn him to get out of there because of the pain. The pain is what kept him grounded there, though. The bigger the globs of wax got the more he strained against his bondage and the harder it was to keep quiet despite the teeth digging into his lower lip, doing everything they could to keep back just how desperately he loved it. That didn’t satisfy Junhee for long though because his mouth was being forced open, jaw pulled down so he would let out all of those rare moans, unnaturally loud to his ears despite them being his own. He wasn’t used to hearing himself so clearly, wasn’t used to enjoying the pain that straightened out his spine as best it could, wasn’t used to his muscles tensing so much for so long. It was embarrassing how quickly he was coming undone because of it but if anything it only seemed to spur Junhee on more; he’s sure the younger blond was watching him closely again, probably wanting to bite down on anything and everything he could reach but having to keep track of the candle. Vaguely, Sehyoon wondered if it was coloured, maybe black or blue since it would contrast well against his skin. Finally an off-key whine forced itself from his throat thanks to the hand keeping his mouth open, imagining what kind of mess they were making with this alone and loving the mental image. He imagined the other doing everything he could to stay quiet himself, to not moan at how responsive Sehyoon was being so he could listen to it and memorize it, probably straining against whatever he was wearing but not having enough hands to do anything about it.

In the moment, so caught up in the sensations crawling over and under his skin, Sehyoon tilted his head down enough to take the thumb holding his chin down by surprise, enveloping it with his tongue and hallowing out his cheeks like he’d learned to do a long time ago. He wasn’t normally that desperate for something, anything filling his mouth, so he didn’t really know where this was coming from but he definitely wasn’t going to stop it, either. Finally, finally that wonderful needy whine rose up from Jun, and he could feel him falter in what he was doing for at least a second while Sehyoon worked on his thumb. His fingers weren’t that big, though, so soon enough it was replaced by his other fingers to give him more to work with, more for his tongue to play with and lick between, desperate for anything. His thighs were aching as much as his shoulders were from two different types of pain, only heightened by his lack of sight, and his dick had gone untouched the entire time leaving him frustrated. If he were Junhee, he would have started begging from the moment the blindfold was added. Since he wasn’t the type to, he tried communicating it through his actions instead, knowing there was saliva escaping his mouth and not giving the slightest fuck about it. He wanted anything he could get at this point even if all it meant was having his mouth get fingerfucked into its own soreness, each new marking from the streaks of wax driving him crazy.

It wasn’t until he was practically bobbing against his fingers, entire body shaking and tensing as the wax had moved up to his stomach, and moans were regularly shaking through his chest that Junhee gave in. The second he left the chair Sehyoon was pulling against the restraints, begging for him to come back and how he’d do anything the other wanted. It didn’t take long for him to come back, this time pretty obviously devoid of any clothing or toys or anything since he could feel how hot his skin was after climbing into his lap. Finally, finally, finally there was the touch he’d been wanting from the very beginning, a hand cooled by lube wrapping around his dick and pumping a few times just to slather it around enough. Sehyoon almost blissed out just at that, hips bucking with a mind of their own. Before he could go straight back into his begging, Junhee sank forwards and pressed their cocks together, rocking into his hand circled around the both of them and jerking them off together. They were panting too hard to lock lips again so Jun settled on moaning expletives against his neck instead, Sehyoon barely hearing him past the rush sweeping through his head and making him dizzy from it.

They came together like that, frantically, the chair almost at risk of topping over with how much they were melded against one another. What didn’t cover the other’s hand landed on Sehyoon’s stomach, his head spinning and refusing to right itself for at least a minute while he tried to catch up and remember how to function. Jun was no better, riding between his hand and Sehyoon’s dick until it hurt from the overstimulation, high-pitched whines eventually fading into hard gasps for breath and then panting. The rest of their high was spent in the chair, unmoving apart from their chests with Jun leaning against the other for support against his collar.

Once they were finally down and the position became uncomfortable, the blindfold was removed and tossed somewhere he couldn’t see, blinded by the sudden light. His eyes lazed around trying to refocus themselves while his mind battled the wooziness taking over so he could begin trying to process what he’d been missing out on. He managed a glimpse of the other when he pulled back, brushing his hair back out of habit and awkwardly stretching himself out after almost falling out of the chair on the way. Jun disappeared then, leaving him only able to look at himself to see the damage caused. “Fuck..” Sehyoon’s lungs forgot how to breathe again at the sight of the deep red staining his skin, brain registering late that it was in fact the wax and not blood; his legs were practically covered with it, some of it leading to his abs and a stray drop or two leaking down from his chest while cum practically coated his stomach. He was a fucking mess. Somewhere in the back of his dazed mind he compared the sight to a kinky candy cane and let a giggle bubble up from his lips.

“What’s so funny?” He heard from behind him. It was then that he realized that that was where Junhee had gone to untie him, hands quick but careful to make sure he didn’t strain him any more than he had already done to himself. Instead of answering, Sehyoon did what he could to sit up to lessen some of the pressure tearing along his back muscles, groaning from the stiffness. He’s pretty sure his shoulders had gone numb at some point, which he mumbled about to Jun who took extra time in making sure he didn’t bump his arms or anything. Once everything was untangled and out of the way, Jun helped the older move them back into their usual position inch by inch, massaging the feeling back into them until Sehyoon was able to slouch forward and not want to tear them out of their sockets. God. That wouldn’t be going away any time soon.

After more fussing about and a lot of extremely gentle stretching, they managed to get their way into the bathroom with a tub of hot water filling up. Sehyoon sat on the edge gingerly while Junhee kneeled in front and went about carefully peeling the remnants of wax from his skin, stopping dead if Sehyoon so much as flinched wrong or hissed. It was endearing to see how much he cared about his well-being and despite tuning out Junhee rambling on asking him questions about whether he was okay or not, he took his time taking in the sight in front of him. He’d missed it during his time of blindness.

As soon as he was able to Sehyoon dragged the other into the tub with him, making him sit behind so he could lay back against his chest and be surrounded by everything Junhee, arms wrapping around to hug them together and legs brushing each other in the warmth of the water. He probably went in and out of consciousness a few times during the entire bath, but there was nothing more comforting than being held by someone he loved and trusted so much who took care of him. Junhee muttered to him while washing him, lots of praises and how well he did sing-songing their way into his ears. It was a voice he knew better than his own and loved more than any other sound no matter how often he heard it.

Sehyoon barely made it back to the bed after being fussed over and dried by Junhee, too exhausted and sore to do much else besides collapse under the comforter and bury his head into a pillow. Jun joined and wrapped himself around the other, pressing more light kisses to his shoulder. They were both completely wiped and falling asleep was as effortless as breathing, any of their talks being saved for the morning when they would actually be coherent. 

Here in Junhee’s arms was where Sehyoon was happiest and warmest and he couldn’t be more grateful to him for giving him so much more than he could have ever hoped for. He felt complete here. Words would never be enough to repay him, but this, these shows of trust and vulnerability where he gave him his everything and let him take more, were a start.


End file.
